


leorio gets bored ft. kurapika and hisoka

by -blue- (ur_gay_father)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Leorio, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Strap-Ons, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-
Summary: On Zevil Island, Leorio gets bored and enlists Kurapika's help. At the end they snuggle and Hisoka sees them but he literally has like one line and then he leaves so?Or: Pika and Leorio get… bored 😏😏😏((trans kurapika written by a trans author!!))
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	leorio gets bored ft. kurapika and hisoka

**Author's Note:**

> ahah im still not the best at smut, please let me know what i can do to make it better!  
> -Kaz

“Kurapika, I’m bored.” It was the second-to-last day on Zevil Island and Leorio and Kurapika had both collected all the badges they needed to pass this exam phase. For the past day, the two hunter trainees had been sitting up in a wizened willow tree about half a mile from the meeting point.

“Leorio, do you not have any patience?” Kurapika said with an edge of annoyance in his voice. 

“Why would you ask that? Of course not.” Leorio ripped off a leaf from one of the tree’s magnificent branches and tore it into little pieces. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

Leorio tilted his head to examine the blonde. He had nice eyes, although Kurapika had told him they were contacts to prevent people from spotting his glowing ruby eyes, signature of the deceased Kurta Clan. He looked very feminine for an almost adult boy, with his soft lips and round chin. Leorio wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but immediately shook the thought from his head. 

“I don’t know… we could go find Gon or Killua?” Leorio suggested. He cleaned his glasses with the sleeve of his blazer.

“No. They might not be done with their tasks and I don't want to disrupt them.”

“Well then, any other ideas?”

“I’m not the one who’s bored, why should I come up with ideas?”

“Suck my dick.” Leorio rolled his eyes. Obviously, he had meant it as a sarcastic comment. He didn’t expect Kurapika to smirk and move closer to him. He felt his face getting hot as Kurapika’s eyes flashed red.

“W-what are you doing?” Leorio stammered, making an effort to avoid eye contact with Kurapika. 

“Well, you said to suck your dick. What do you think I’m doing?” Kurapika leaned forward with a cheshire grin. “I even have my strap in my bag.” 

Leorio choked and his face turned a rather unhealthy shade of red as he struggled for words. Kurapika moved in on his prey with a malicious glint in his eye. He zeroed in on Leorio’s zipper and hesitated not to unleash his cock. 

“K-Kurapik _ ahhh!”  _ Leorio moaned as Kurapika took the tip of his cock in his mouth. He left a trail of kisses down his inner thighs, making Leorio shudder in pleasure. 

“Do you like that, Mister Leorio?” Leorio whimpered in response as he his hands in Kurapika’s hair. Kurapika massaged Leorio’s cock with his mouth, the taller man letting out small moans and whimpers every now and then. 

“P-please…” Leorio cried, bucking his hips.

“Please what? Use your words Mister.” 

“Please f-fuck me, please Pika!” Kurapika smiled and crawled on top of Leorio, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Leorio’s glasses steamed up and he pressed his body against Kurapika. 

Kurapika sat up and reached for a branch where his canvas messenger bag was hanging. He pulled out a strap-on from the depths of the bag, hesitated, and then returned to grab a long red rope. He shoved Leorio against the trunk of the tree and tied his hands to a branch.

“Pika! What are you- ngh!” Kurapika slid a slender finger inside Leorio, pulling out a choked sob. He silently added a second finger, scissoring his hole. 

“Pika please!” Leorio whimpered. Kurapika lunged forward without warning and pulled him into another kiss, continuing to scissor him. 

“You talk too much.” Kurapika said as Leorio moaned into his mouth. The blonde buckled the strap on around his waist and pressed it against Leorio’s hole, but didn’t put it in.

“Beg.” He commanded.

“I thought I t-talked too much!” 

“I changed my mind. Now, beg.” 

“P-please Kurapika! Please f-fuck me!” 

“Good boy.” Kurapika thrust in with almost no warning, causing Leorio to arch his back and scream Kurapika’s name. 

“A-ah Pika! Feels... ngh g-good!” Leorio panted as Kurapika set up a rhythmic and calculated pace, deciphering Leorio’s moans to find his sweet spot. As soon as he found it, he began to continuously thrust at just the right angle to hit that spot every time. 

“Pika, p-please!” Leorio let out a string of unintelligible curses. Tears were streaming down his face, and Kurapika leaned forward to lick the salty water off of his cheek. Leorio shivered and wrapped his legs around Kurapika’s waist.

“Pika i’m going t-to cum!” Leorio shouted.

“You better not.” 

“P-please, Pika!”

“No.” Kurapika pressed a button on the side of the strap that made it vibrate. Leorio let out a cry and his back arched beautifully. He tensed his muscles, trying his hardest to postpone his climax. 

“Please, P-Pika, I can’t wait any more!” 

“If you cum, I’ll leave you tied up like this until this phase of the exam ends.” Kurapika threatened. Leorio moaned, his cock growing impossibly hard. Every thrust against his prostate made it harder and harder to contain his climax. 

“You’re doing great, Mister.” Kurapika’s thrusts grew more erratic as he also drew closer to his end. He created a handhold in Leorio’s hair, pulling his head back. 

“Cum. Now.” Kurapika commanded. Leorio cried out, experiencing the best climax he had ever had. His muscles tensed as he orgasmed, which is what finally pushed Kurapika over the edge.

“C-cumming!” Kurapika moaned and collapsed on top of Leorio. He reached up to untie him, and Leorio wrapped his arms around him. 

“That was amazing.” Leorio whispered. His throat was so hoarse from moaning that he couldn’t even talk in a normal voice. Kurapika looked up at him and smiled.

“I love you.” He buried his face in Leorio’s chest.

“I love you too, Pika.” They laid like that for a while, sweating and tired, when they were interrupted by a dramatic cough. 

“Oh my, what do we have here?” said a cold voice from under the tree. Leorio cursed and sat up, covering himself with his blazer. 

“Hisoka!” He yelled. Kurapika fought back a laugh as the flustered Leorio struggled with his blazer.

“Never mind, never mind. Pretend I was never here.” Hisoka waved a card and disappeared from sight. 

“Why are you laughing, dumbass? He caught you, t-” Leorio was interrupted by Kurapika’s lips crashing into his own. The amused blonde smiled and sat back to lean against the tree.

“Okay but seriou-” Again, Kurapika interrupted him with a short kiss. The doctor scowled and grumbled under his breath. Kurapika flopped into his lap and nuzzled into his side. Leorio sighed and rested his head on top of his lover’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Mars and Liam for beta reading this it was hella awkward asking you but the suggestions were helpful so-
> 
> comments and kudos are my only fuel plspls


End file.
